


Caught by Negan

by Sammy_Rae22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate to TWD show, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Daryl, Cute Ending, M/M, Negan is a dick, Protective Rick, Rickyl, Slow Sex, Throwback to Early Season 7, Top Rick, Two Shot, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Rae22/pseuds/Sammy_Rae22
Summary: Negan brings Daryl back to Alexandria for a supply pick-up, and Rick and Daryl sneak off of to reunite after being separated for so long. Pretty much, a quicky before Negan notices they're gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing lately, but I found this from a long time ago and decided to post it for the heck of it.

"You're early," Rick hisses between his teeth as he glares at the man on the other side of the gate.

"What can I say, Rick? I missed ya," Negan chuckles before taking his god-forbidden bat and banging it harshly against the steel bars. "Now, open up. I brought you a present."

As much as Rick didn't want to let this man into his community, he gives the okay for Eugene to open the gate, and watches with a grim face as the brunette just saunters in as if he owned it. He practically does, Rick tells himself.

"Hot damn! This place is nicer than what I expected," The Savior grins, flashing a smile to Rick before continuing to check the place out. Rick was thankful that no one was around, save for Eugene and Gabriel who were on guard duty; he didn't know what would happen if Negan decided to take a swing at anymore of his family.

Just at that moment, Rick turns in time to see a Savior push an unstable looking Daryl through the gates before it shuts behind them. The man looked rough, and that said a lot considering his original state. His hair was matted, cheek was bruised, eyes were down, shoulders hunched, and Rick could briefly notice the small tremors going through his large, yet gangly frame. The leader's heart broke at the shape of the man he learned to love and adore.

"Oh, almost forgot about him," Negan shrugged as his noticed the new company, "Thought I would show you that he's in good hands with me. That he's not dead or anything. My gift to you... though, however, you can't keep him. He's still mine."

Rick wasn't listening, only focusing on Daryl. He wanted the man to look up just so that Rick could see those hopeful bright blue eyes again, but he never did. He kept his head down as if willing himself to disappear.

"Hey, Prick. You listening to a word I'm saying?" Negan growled angrily, drawing Rick's attention away from the broken man only a few feet away from him. The truth was that Rick hadn't been listening, but he nodded anyways, lost in what the man wanted from him. Negan seemed to grow impatient.

"I- uh..." Rick started only to get interrupted.

"None of this fucking around. You gonna show me around or not?"

Rick nodded numbly, not even processing anything his body was doing. His mind constantly went back to Daryl. Was he alright? Rick shook his head. Of course he wasn't alright; he was being held prisoner by a psychotic man who probably would kill him at any excuse.

Negan followed closely behind Rick as they walked down the streets of houses. The Savior was impressed. He whistled lowly as he swung Lucille casually in front of him. He threw a quick smirk Rick's way before announcing to his men, "Alright boys, fill the trucks. Anything that catches your eyes, take it."

"Wait! That wasn't the dea..." Rick tries to protest only to get interrupted.

"Fuck the deal. I was generous to let you see your guy alive and breathing, so I think you owe us a little something for the trouble," The lead Savior snarled, pointing at Daryl with Lucille as he spoke. Rick closed his mouth, refusing to say anymore before someone got hurt. Instead, he stood silently as he watched the barbarians flip the houses inside and out.

In the corner of his eye he watched as Daryl lifted his head for the first time he got there. He was looking straight at Rick. He couldn't help but notice the lack of life inside those ocean blue eyes of the hunter; he looked... broken.  
.  
"Dwight! Get you're ass over here and help. The man's not gonna go anywhere if he knows what's best for him," Negan yells at the man who held Daryl. The man looked wearily at Daryl as if to challenge the hunter before leaving him to join his leader. Daryl and him were suddenly left alone. He knew he probably needed to follow after Negan to make sure he wasn't hurting anyone, but all Rick could think about was making sure his partner was okay.

With one last glance at the door to assure Negan wasn't back, Rick rushed to the hunter, drawing him in a hug. It was all it took for Daryl to drop his head and let the weeks of torture wash over him as he cried on his leader's shoulder. Rick held on just as tight, his heart aching at the sight of the once fearless man he fell in love with before all of this shit came along. He moves back slightly to kiss the brunette tenderly, and the hunter lets him, opening his mouth in submission. It had been so long before they felt each other's lips. Rick didn't want to move but he didn't know when Negan would walk out and catch them like this.

"We need to go somewhere. Somewhere more private before we get caught." Rick eventually whispers into the other's neck. Daryl nods in agreement but doesn't move. Rick moves away from the embrace, but keeps Daryl's hand in his as he leads him quickly to an abandoned shed in the back part of Alexandria. As soon as they are inside, they are on each other. Lips ravish one another, with desperate licks and bites that would surly bruise.

"God, I missed you so god damn much," Rick whispered breathlessly between kisses. He lets his hands roam underneath the dirty jumper the hunter was wearing, his fingertips gripping tightly to his lithe hips

"I need you..." Daryl moans gruffly after several viscous kisses. "It... it's been too long."

"I know Darlin'. I don't know how long we'll have before they come looking for us, so it has to be quick," Rick says, sucking harshly on a patch of tanned skin. He then pulls roughly on the scratchy fabric of the top sweater with a soft grunt, "Off."

Daryl obliges, moving just far enough to shed his clothing off. Rick does the same till nothing was in between them. Their lips meet again in a more gentler kiss; one filled with love and passion and promises. While not breaking contact, Rick lifts the slightly shorter man into his arms and sets him on a table. He tries to ignore how much lighter the man is now than before he was taken, or how his ribs were starting to show through his skin.

Rick reaches between the two of them and grabs the hunters already hard and leaking member. The brunette keens under the touch, his back arching to meet the touch. It had been too long since he's felt Rick on him. With skillful hands, he slowly begins to jack Daryl into almost cumming before letting go. He earns a whine in which he ignores.

"Please... Rick. Please. Just fuck me; none of this foreplay shit," Daryl growls, digging his fingers into Rick's shoulders in pleasure. Rick just chuckles at his lover's impacientness before spitting into his hand and slipping a single digit inside the brunette. Daryl shudders at the roughness and throws his head back in pleasure. He was never one to be bothered by a little pain, and considering the whole apocalypse thing they were stuck in, they never had the pleasure of using lube. If you asked the hunter, he preferred the rawness of it all anyways.

One finger soon becomes two then shortly three till Rick able to swiftly pump his fingers in and out. He pulls out abruptly, his own erection becoming painful. He lines himself up quickly before thrusting all the way in in one fluent motion. He looks down at Daryl to see the hunter biting down on his fist to keep from screaming out.

"I love you so god damn much," Rick murmurs, his lips brushing against Daryl's nipples as he sets a cruel pace. He plays with each nub before letting go and kissing them. " I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from him..."

"Shut'up and fuck me. There was nothing you could do," Daryl grunts as his body is slammed into repeatedly. Each push to his prostate were sent straight to his cock where a steady stream of pre-cum pooled onto his stomach.

They both fall quiet as they get lost in the pleasure. Daryl reaches down to help relieve the ache of an upcoming orgasm, only to have his hand replaced with Rick's. His hand pumped in time with his thrusts making Daryl's urge to cum even greater.

"Shit...Fuck," Daryl manages to moan as he suddenly cums between them, his body reacting by clenching deliciously onto Rick causing him to go over the edge as well. He thrusts into the hunter a few final times before pulling out, a string of spit and cum following before breaking.

"I love you too," Daryl finally murmurs, hiding his face into his leaders naked chest.

"I wish I could just hide you..." Rick starts as he comes down from his high. He holds the man in his arms as he presses his face into the back of Daryl's neck. He was dissapointed at how quick they finished, and wished he had more time.

"Don't talk non-sense. You know he will kill everyone if you did that."

"I'll get you out of there, you hear?" Rick's voice turns serious as he faces the hunter.

"I hear..." Daryl mumbles before his expression softens. "I know you'll come back for me..."

They lay there for a few moments before slowly getting up.

"We better go... they have to be looking for us by now," Daryl says as he redresses. He tries to not to grimace at the spray painted A on the front. It only reminded him of everything he's been through, but he would do it all again if it meant Rick was safe.

"Yeah..." Rick replies. His eyes skim over the hunter's neck noticing the dark bruises that were starting to form. He mentally cursed himself for being too reckless, but he chooses not to say anything. He hugs Daryl one last time before he opens the door and walks out into the open, Daryl soon following.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?"

Both men whorl around to find Negan leaning against the wall, Lucille in his right hand, and a shit eating grin on his face. The other Saviors were behind him, all with grim expressions painted onto their faces.

"Sneaking off with my prisoner, huh Rick? Do you really think that was a good idea?" Negan asks, stepping forward towards the two. He opens his mouth as if to say something before his attention is drawn to the small marks on Daryl's neck. He smiles slowly as the puzzle pieces come together before he bursts out in a obnoxious laugh. "Well slap my ass and call me Sally! I did not see that coming. Oh boy. You two are in a world of trouble, yes siree."

He snaps his fingers and in an instant Rick is being wrestled onto his knees with his hands pinned behind his back. Daryl tries to move to defend his leader, only to be gripped by the hair by Negan.

"You are coming with me, " he growls to the hunter causing the man to go still. He then looks toward Rick. "I hope you two had a pretty damn unforgettable time because this will be the last time you'll ever see each other. This is what happens Rick when you take my gifts for granted. I'll be back next week so you better have my shit ready for when I come."

Then without another word, he drags Daryl back to the trucks and out of Rick's view. Tears start to spring into his eyes as he watches his love get taken away from him yet again. The rest of the Saviors eventually leave as well, leaving Rick to wallow alone. He was going to get Daryl back one way or another; that he knew for certain.


	2. What Lies Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seemed to want a part two so here it is. I know my last part ended on a sad/bad note, so I made sure that this one had a happy ending. I know it's pretty sad at the beginning but I promise it has a cute ending.

Daryl shivered from where he laid in the freezing prison cell naked and covered in his own vomit. He doesn't remember the last time he was fed or even the last time he's seen daylight. Negan had been beyond upset when he caught Rick and him back in Alexandria, so he locked the poor hunter into this cell with minimal food and no clothes. The incident was two months ago and the Dixon was surprised he's survived this long.

He missed Rick with everything he had and would often cry himself to sleep as he wondered when his savior would come and rescue him from this dreadful place. He still held onto every last ounce of hope as he suffered through everything Negan's sick mind could come up with. He never gave up, and wouldn't till the day he died.

****

"Clean that shit up!" Negan barked to the brunette in the corner who held a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other. Daryl forced himself not to roll his eyes as he trudged his way to the puddle of mystery liquid Negan had managed to spill- most likely on purpose. He couldn't complain though. He had clothes on his back and was given a piece of bread every day at least. Somehow he managed to be let out of the cell due to "good behavior", but was forced to work for Negan in exchange for freedom. Sure, the job was degrading and borderline disgusting, but he learned quickly to do it without complaint.

As he mopped the floor in front of the Savior leader, he got lost in his own thought. He wondered if Rick was okay. If he was thinking of a way to get Daryl. It had been four months now since he saw his partner, but there was never a minute that went by that he didn't think of him.

****

It was day one of month six when the Alexandrians, Kingdom, and Hilltop hid along the tree line of the Savior compound, only moments before they would fall through with their attack. Rick glanced at Michonne, signaling her it was time. It took him six long months to plan and make sure this plan would happen perfectly in order to save his lover. They were so close that he could feel it deep himself. "I'm coming Daryl," Rick thought as he headed to the front gate, his army right behind him.

  
-

Gunshots and screams were suddenly heard from the front of the building alerting everyone of the surprise ambush, including Daryl. Immediately, the brunette looked to Negan who was annoyed after being interrupted while mid-conversation with Simon.

"What the fucking hell is going on?" Negan roars, instantly taking off into a jog towards the commotion. Daryl couldn't help but let himself smirk because he knew exactly what was going on. His savior was here. He dropped the mop he had in his hand as he followed Negan and Simon from a distance. He had to see Rick.

Negan and Simon, with guns in hand, open the door to the front foyer where they are met with a war of sorts. Several people lay already dead while others hid and attempted shooting towards the attackers. A bullet comes close to Simon before the two dive for nearest cover. Negan is yelling an array of commands as he tries shooting back.

Daryl moves to cover behind a flipped over table as he searches the room for his people, but smoke filled the air making it impossible to make out who was who. He thought he could hear Maggie's voice but wasn't sure. He itched to have a gun and help be a part of the attack, but he wasn't near anyone who he could steal one from so he tuckered down and waited out the battle. It was obvious that the intruders were winning, and the Savior's would have to fight till they all surrender, flee, or die.

It's several minutes later when the gunshots have stopped and a figure appears within the smoke. Rick.

"Negan, we didn't want to do that, but you left us no choice," Rick explains, his voice low and rough as he speaks in his usual southern accent. Daryl could almost melt at just the relieving sound.

"Rick the Prick. Should have known you'd eventually grow some balls," Negan laughs from where he still stayed in cover.

"You have someone that is ours and we've come to take him back," Rick announces, ignoring Negan's comment.

Daryl wanted to get up and run to the man, but he wasn't sure if it was safe yet, so he held tight.

"Oh really?" Negan chimes. Daryl doesn't realize how close the Savior's voice is until he hears a gun being cocked from behind him. He turns quickly only to be met with Negan holding a gun to his face. The man is quick to grab the hunter and move him so that he arm is around his neck in a choke hold and the gun is perfectly aimed at his temple. He moves them around the table and into view so that Rick can have a nice view. Negan continues to smirk, "You mean him?"

Rick's face falls for a second at the sight of his lover in such a position but is quickly exchanged with a murderous look. He grits out, "Let him go Negan! Or I swear to God..."

"You swear what, Rick? You gonna kill me? Shoot me and he's just as fucked," Negan yells wickedly, gripping tighter on his hold of Daryl's neck, "Face it Rick, you just can't fucking wi--"

No one sees it coming as the ring of a gunshot echoes the room or the massive hole in Negan's hand as he drops the gun. Out of pure instinct, Daryl manages to escape the man's grip and runs straight to Rick. He holds as tight as he can onto his partner as he looks back at the Savior leader. His hand is half gone and gushing blood as he screamed every curse word known to man.

"You're wrong Negan, I _can_ win. And I just did," with that Rick lifts his gun and aims it at Negan before putting it back down, "You don't deserve to die." Rick looks to some of the Kingdom soldiers, "Take him and he'll spend the rest of his life under captivity."

The men nodded before dragging the almost unconscious man out of the building.

"I missed you so much," Daryl murmured into Rick's neck as he hugged him tightly.

"I know. I missed you too. Are you okay? He hurt you?" Rick asked, checking for bruises and scratches himself.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Daryl admits. He could see the worry on Rick's face so he kissed his lips with a gentle kiss. "We can talk more once we are home. Okay?"

"Okay. You desperately need food and a shower also,"Rick pointed out, looking down at how lithe his love was.

"Okay. I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Daryl."

-

It was Daryl's first night back. He was freshly showered and fed until he couldn't eat anymore. Now he and Rick laid in bed together, just holding each other and basking in each other's company. He didn't want to ever leave the comforts of Rick's arms. Daryl thought back to half a year ago to when he and Rick got caught and had an idea.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?" Rick hummed in acknowledgment.

"Can we... Can you... maybe... Fuck me?" Daryl stuttered. He was never good at asking for shit like that, but he was really wanting to just feel Rick where no one else has.

"No..."Rick says almost immediately causing Daryl's heart to stop, "I will not fuck you, but I will make sweet sweet love to you."

Daryl groaned, turning his face into Rick's chest. Of course, his lover was the one to turn things sappy. Daryl didn't mind, however. He liked the idea of slow, passionate sex. Especially when it's been so long and they had all the time in the world now.

"Lay on your back," Rick softly says, as he unties the string of his pajama bottoms. Daryl does as asked, taking his pants, boxers, and shirt off in the process. Rick crawls on top of the hunter, leaning down to sneak kisses every few seconds.

Unlike last time, each kiss was slow and meaningful with no hurry in the way. Rick took Daryl's legs and hooked them over his shoulders to get a better look at his partner's perfect ass. The ex-sheriff leans down to lay soft kisses on the archer's stomach, cock, and each ass cheek. Daryl moaned softly at the gentle touches, "Rick..."

"Yeah, Darlin'?" Rick smirks, knowing very well what he's doing to his man. He took Daryl's member into his hand as he waited for an answer.

"Feels good," Daryl ended up murmuring as he let his eyes drift close as he was consumed in pleasure. Too quickly, Rick removed his hand but was then placed at his hole. He pants as a spit-slicked finger pushes slowly into him. Rick quickly pumps the digit in and out before adding a second. He angles the second on the third thrust, hitting Daryl's prostate instantly. The archer let out a quiet sob at the intensity.

The sounds Daryl was making was driving Rick wild so with slight resistance, he adds a third before quickly removing his fingers and aligning himself with the brunette. He starts soft and easy due to the lack of sex in months. Once completely inside, he starts to make slow thrusts. As he moves, he looks down at his partner. His eyes are hooded in pleasure, his lips were open as he moaned continuously, and his hair was a wild, yet sexy, mess around his head and pillow. He leans down to leave small, chaste kisses to Daryl's tanned skin.

The thrusts were more frantic as both neared their climaxes. Rick leaned his sweaty forehead against Daryl's as he gives it all he has before finishing inside the hunter. The mere feel of Rick cumming deep inside him and his hand stroking lazily on his member is enough to make Daryl cum right after. With a sigh, they both part and lay with Daryl's back to Rick's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Darlin'. I won't ever lose you again.."


End file.
